finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Agart
Agart (Agaruto no Mura, "Agart Village") is a town in Final Fantasy IV. It is located on an island south of Baron, and it is the home of the descendents of Dwarves from the Underworld. The town contains a well and an observatory in which professors study The Moon. Story ''Final Fantasy IV Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Yang, and Cid visit the well in the center of the town and throw the '''Magma Rock' (Key of Magma in the SNES version) in, which opens the way to the Underworld. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Rydia and Luca land near Agart when their airship malfunctions, and must travel into the Agart Mines to obtain an Agartite, as well as Mythril Springs, Bolts, and Nuts to repair the airship. Later in the game the town is overrun with monsters, and Rydia and Luca return to Agart with Edge and the Man in Black. They find the Mysterious Girl. who summons Titan to attack them. Initially, Titan uses Gaia's Wrath, dumping the party in an underground cavern under Agart. Once the party has rescued Porom in Mysidia, she will appear during the fight to cast Float on the party and stop Titan's quakes from harming them, allowing them to return Titan to his senses and regain his power for Rydia. Treasure ''Final Fantasy IV *Hi-Potion ''The After Years'' Rydia's Tale *Potion The Crystals In Town *Gaia Drum *Small Tail Underground *Decoy *Diamond Armlet *Ogrekiller *Golden Apple Shops ''Final Fantasy IV'' | valign="top" width="50%"| |} ''The After Years'' Enemy formations ''Final Fantasy IV Outside *Rukh, Fledgling Rukh x3 *Rukh, Fledgling Rukh x2 *Ironback x2, Black Lizard x2 *Black Lizard x2, Flamehound x2 *Mors x3 *Mors x4 Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Rydia's Tale *Basilisk, Goblin x3 *Bomb x2, Gray Bomb x2 *Bomb x3 *Domovoi x3, Gatlinghog x3 *Gargoyle x2 *Leshy x2 *Tiny Mage x4 *Yellow Jelly x4 The Crystals Outside *Coeurl x2 *Ironback x2 *Black Lizard x3 *Ironback x2, Black Lizard x2 *White Mousse x4 *Ironback, Armadillo, Black Lizard *Flamehound x2 *Rukh, Fledgling Rukh In Town *Mythril Golem *Mythril Golem, Ogre *Ogre, Mad Ogre, Balloon *Mad Ogre, Balloon x2 *Ogre x2, Mad Ogre *Mad Ogre x3 *Balloon x3 *Titan (Boss) Underground *Skulldier x3 *Tunneler *Steel Golem *Tunneler, Ironback *Arachne *Skulldier x2, Steel Golem *Armadillo, Black Lizard, Ironback Challenge Dungeon (チャレンジダンジョン) 1F-1 *Black Knight, Frostbeast x2 *Blood Bat x4 *Ironback x2 *Mystery Egg (Lamia) *Ogre x3 *Soldieress x3 1F-2 *Black Knight x2, Soldieress, Sorceress *Centaur Knight, Gremlin x2 *Coeurl x2 *Ice Lizard, Purple Bavarois x3 *Mad Ogre x2 *Mystery Egg (Lamia) *Ogre x3 *Skuldier x3 2F *Black Knight x2, Soldieress, Sorceress *Centaur Knight, Frostbeast x2 *Coeurl, Lamia, Mad Ogre *Coeurl x2, Mad Ogre *Gremlin x2, Ice Lizard x2 *Lamia, Mad Ogre *Ogre x3 *Mors x4 3F *Balloon x2, Coeurl, Mad Ogre *Balloon x2, Mad Ogre, Storm Anima *Balloon x3 *Balloon x4 *Coeurl, Ghost Knight, Mad Ogre *Ghost Knight, Sorcerer (Coeurl) *Ghost Knight, Sorcerer (Mad Ogre) *Lamia, Storm Anima x2 Music The background music that plays in Agart is ''Final Fantasy IV's "Town Theme". Gallery Category:Final Fantasy IV Locations Category:Towns